M06: Infiltration
M06: Infiltration is the sixth mission in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. In this mission, the Federation Force is deployed to Talvania to infiltrate a Space Pirate-controlled weapon factory and destroy it. Samus Aran provides tactical support to the Force during this mission, assisting in the destruction of other facilities on the planet. The game switches to a third-person perspective for this mission, as the Force is unable to breach the facility with their Mechs, and must dismount them via ejection pods to get past the Force Field guarding the base. While in this state they are defenseless, much more vulnerable and need to rely on stealth to stay alive. However, their health will automatically regenerate if they take damage. The mission's bonus objective is to take no damage while in Mech-less mode. Right outside the facility, before the Force dismount their Mechs, Tallon IV Parasites can be found. Inside there is a long corridor that features a conveyor belt with a number of hazards, such as ceiling-mounted lasers that move back and forth, a pool of acid, closing walls and lasers that move across the belt. Behind all of these obstacles is a command computer the Marines can use to set off the facility's self-destruct sequence. The Marines must then return to their Mechs and escape the facility in 8 minutes. After regaining control of their Mechs, the Force is attacked by Bruisers and other Pirates and must fend them off until they can be extracted. Dedicated terminals There are two terminals in the suitless portion of the mission. Pirate Log: Weapon Factory Weapon manufacturing produces excessive amounts of heat, but the current air- conditioning system is up to the task. Pirate Log: Missile Initial production run has been completed. Store all missiles securely in factory until transport orders have been received. Mission briefing Pre-mission briefing "We've gotten confirmation that Samus Aran has arrived in the Bermuda system and has begun her investigation. The bounty hunter works fast--we've already received important information about the Space Pirates' activities. The Space Pirates didn't just arrive. According to this data, they've had a base on Talvania for years, and from there have been sneaking around both Bion and Excelcion. They must have felt confident enough to explore because of the weapon factories they've established all over Talvania. These places are churning out powerful missiles. Your squad will be in charge of infiltrating one of the factories and destroying it. We've also asked Samus to aid us in carrying out this attack. According to Samus, each factory has a command computer that keeps things running smoothly. Simply put, if you hack into the command computer, you can ruin everything. One small hitch--there is an energy field protecting the factory. This field has an intricate structure that will prevent you from moving through it with your Mech. Your only option is to dismount once you reach the field and slip through on your own. You'll need to be quick, too, as the field rotates. Find an opening and slip in while you can. This mission is extremely dangerous, but I have every confidence in your abilities. Good luck!" Post-mission briefing "Good work, Marine. Your actions have done serious damage to the Space Pirates' weapon-manufacturing systems. We've also heard from Samus and from our other squads. It looks like all the other factories have also been destroyed... A total victory! Excellent work! Of course, we'll need to confirm whether a Space Pirate threat remains on Talvania. It's possible they had more than just factories here... We'll be requesting that Samus continue her investigation while you carry out other missions." ru:M06: Внедрение Category:Missions Category:Talvania